


Onesies are Lovelies

by PhoenixFirebirb



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logan being cute and Patton dying inside, M/M, Patton being cute and Logan dies inside, Roman ships it, These two dorks are adorable, Virgil is mentioned, extra fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFirebirb/pseuds/PhoenixFirebirb
Summary: More fluff as requested on discord, have logicality fluff in onesies with crayons and cuteness. Prompt: "Logan or Patton does something really cute and the other gets blushy and Roman (or Virgil, or both?) calls them out on it and they get together and just FLUFFINESS?"





	Onesies are Lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, I’ll take the occasional request and you’ll get first hints as to what I’ll be writing next!: @phoenixfeatherbirb

 The afternoon began with Morality laying out on the floor, bored out of his mind. Instead of wearing his cat hoodie wrapped around his shoulders, he had it on. His thumbs locked into the little paw sleeves and his hood up so that the little fabric cat ears flopped about when he moved his head too fast. The logical side on the couch reading Alice in Wonderland, silently yet heavily judging the unrealistic material that was the plotline. Although dreams hardly ever make sense, mostly cause dreams were of Roman’s category.

 “Logaaan, I’m bored.” Patton whined, disturbing the other’s reading to exclaim his current state of mind.

 “Patton, don’t you see that I’m in the middle of a task right now?” He tsked, shaking his head with a sigh.

 “Sorry, Lo, it’s just I was hoping you’d want to do something with me.” He shuffled over to the intelligent side, squishing his cheek against the knee before him. He was looking up at the other with the most potent puppy eyes Logan had ever witnessed. The logical side definitely didn’t feel his face heat up the tiniest bit and the urge to squish Patton’s face between his hands was nearly unbearable, but he resisted.

 “Well, what did you have in mind?” At that, the moral side was beaming and goes to clap his hands, but pauses.

 “Can I do the thing?” He questioned, asking for permission before using any powers. Logan simply sighed and bit his lip in thought before answering.

 “Fine, if I don’t approve, it doesn’t take much to reverse something simple. Let me phrase once again, simple.” He raised a brow, placing an air of authority around his words.

 “Of course, Lo!” Pat’s grin only widened that much more and he went ahead and clapped, both of the sides closed their eyes.

 Their surroundings never changed, but their outfits did. Patton in his cat onesie and Logan in his unicorn one. Two cups of hot chocolate and two sets of art supplies popped into existence on the table. The sides opened their eyes once again and the moral side let out a little squeal.

 “Perfect, isn’t it?” He watched the logical side expectantly with all the hopes of a child waiting for approval for something good they did. Logan took his time in reading his surroundings, taking everything in. A healthy blush spread across his face when he peered down at the father figure, his mind trying to wrap around something so cute.

 “It’s...comfortable. You did well, Patton.” On that note, he took one of the mugs on the side table and helped himself to a sip, sighing contently.

 “Very well, I will entertain this idea of yours. I’m curious about why form a set of crayons and paper for me, as you know I’m not the most creative.” Regardless he did move to the floor, after laying the mug back on the table, curious if he should humor the moral side.

 “Well, I thought I’d see if you would color with me even if it isn’t something you normally do.” Patton fidgeted with a piece of carpet, thinking he had made a mistake. Yet instead of being reprimanded, he found that a palm had been placed on the top of his head, fingers lightly scritching his scalp before pulling away.

 “I’ll see what I can do.” Logan gave a slight smirk, moving in front of his own paper and hesitantly picking up a black crayon and deciding to draw out an idea map for the next video, starting with a main idea and branching things off in a web of thoughts. The other side responded with even more enthusiasm as the father figure sat down and began to draw a picture, picking different colors and scribbling on the paper, every once in a while looking up with a look of concentration on the logical side who was too focused on his mind map to notice.

 “Aha!” They both said after nearly an hour of drawing and writing. Both snapping their heads up to make eye contact.

 “I’ll go first.” Logan piped up, clearing his throat.

 “I was thinking of an episode where we go over the subject of disney movies and their original stories?” He pointed the crayon at one of the secondary bubbles, then to the smaller ones as he continued his explanation.

 “I believe I’d find it rather informative and Virgil would appreciate the darker undertones of the video. He seemed rather agitated last time I came into contact with him. All this as well as you and Roman to enjoy speaking up about your interests.” He glanced at Patton expectantly, silently waiting judgment despite his own confidence in his work, he wanted a second opinion, to be peer-reviewed.

 “That’s an amazing idea, Lo!” Patton chirped, it really was a good idea, although he had no idea what the original stories of the movies would entail.

 “Talk about a surprise from the detective dork, himself!” A familiar voice rang true, one that was much too loud for the calm setting, a voice that belonged to an amused princely figure.

 “Disney, AND onesies? I’m shook!” The prince exclaimed as he traveled further down the staircase towards the other two. The logical side looked as if he was going to explode with embarrassment at any given moment. He felt a hand against his back, stroking over the soft fleece pulled over the warm body of the teacher

 “Aw, calm down, buddy. Your face looks like it’s on fire.” The heart said, hoping to ease the other back into a more relaxed state, but failed. Then he had an idea, he’ll share his drawing too!

 “Here’s mine!” Patton help up a childish portrait of Logan with hearts around the logical side’s head. The picture looked quite a bit happier than the muse’s usual expression. One could tell he tried really hard because it looked much better than his other work. Roman simply chuckled at the two and waited for pocket protector to respond, but said side was much too overwhelmed.

 “It’s, wonderful. Patton.” The teacher uttered under his breath, bringing his hands up to shield his face from the world as he blushed furiously at the cute gesture mixed with mortification of never being taken seriously again. Pat leaned in and hugged the flushed side, holding securely while the other got his thoughts together.

 “I’m not sure why you two haven’t kissed already, geez.” Roman rolled his eyes, smiling as he began to walk away, getting that drink he came down here to get in the first place.

 “Well I would if he would let me!” As if on cue, Logan reached forward and placed a small peck the corner of the father figure’s mouth. Now it was Patton’s turn to become bright red in color and surge forward to kiss his crush with a bit more fervor, resisting the urge to make a ‘muah’ noise to accompany the action. They continued passing little kisses back and forth until the heart finally broke the embrace, much to the logical side’s silent discontent, although now he could see why he broke them apart. Roman had finally returned to the living room, the creative side left with little more than a wink. After the creative side had gone upstairs, Patton placed one more kiss on the other’s cheek and got up off the floor.

 “You alright, Lo?” The logical side’s face looked sunburnt and he looked a more than a little dazed, but morality simply laughed it off and helped the other off the floor before setting up a movie with their cold hot chocolate. The two sides bundled up with a blanket and decided on watch Alice in Wonderland to go with Logan’s earlier reading before all this began.

It was quiet after the movie had ended, the heart and mind cuddled up together, and the only evidence is the pictures that Virgil had taken when he sneaked downstairs after it had been so silent despite not hearing neither sides come upstairs.


End file.
